Hydraulic accumulators having bellows serving as a movable separation element are known and are used in various technical fields, for example, in hydraulic brake systems for motor vehicles and in a wide variety of industrial hydraulic systems. For example, DE 10 2008 061 221 A1 discloses a bellows accumulator, in which a metal bellows is provided as the movable separation element between the gas side and the fluid side.
Bellows accumulators are characterized by many advantageous properties. For example, relatively great changes in volume of the media spaces in the accumulator housing can be implemented by expanding and contracting the bellows. Metal bellows provided as the movable separation element are also relatively robust with respect to alternating loads, such as those that may occur during operation, in particular in use as a pulsating damper. They also have good sealing properties without any diffusion losses. However, these properties must be balanced against the fact that metal bellows, which may be considered for use in hydraulic accumulators, are relatively expensive components, so that manufacturing the bellows accumulators is relatively cost intensive.